The present disclosure is directed to devices, such as data storage devices. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to transducing head writers for use in devices, such as data storage devices.
Data storage devices, such as disk drives, typically store information on surfaces of storage media, such as magnetic or optical disks. In a typical disk drive, one or more disks are mounted together on a spindle motor. The spindle causes the disk(s) to spin and the data surfaces of the disk(s) to pass under respective bearing sliders. A transducing head carried by a slider is used to read from and write to a data track on a disk. The slider is typically carried by a head arm assembly that includes an actuator arm and a suspension assembly, which can include a separate gimbal structure or can integrally form a gimbal. During operation, as the disk spins, the slider glides above the surface of the disk on a small cushion of air, and the actuator arm pivots to movably position the slider with respect to the disk.
A typical transducing head includes a reader and writer. The writer typically has a yoke disposed on a write pole, where the yoke facilitates switching of magnetic fields and assists in channeling magnetic flux towards a trailing edge of the write pole. This allows magnetic transitions to be written through the write pole to a magnetic recording medium. The yoke is a structural region where magnetization for writing data may be fully reversed in a very short amount of time (e.g., within less than 100 picoseconds). In comparison, it can take more than 250 picoseconds for the magnetization in the write pole to fully reverse. It can take even longer for the write pole to achieve maximum opposite field and to stabilize a front shield of the writer. This reversal of the magnetic field is typically achieved through domain and vortex movement, gradually from the yoke structure to a tip of the write pole.